


Just A Day At The Beach

by fandom_trash_2187



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Death, M/M, OTP Feels, beach au, bromances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_trash_2187/pseuds/fandom_trash_2187
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the guys meet up with the guys from Nekoma and Fukurodani to play a game of beach volleyball. It was supposed to be fluff, but now it's gonna be kind of depressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disaster Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to make a beach volleyball one shot filled with fluff, but I let my imagination get carried away. If death is a trigger for you, please don't read it. Also, prepare yourselves, feels are coming. I hope you enjoy this if you read it, and there will be two more chapters after this. Please let me know if you have any tips, suggestions, or corrections.

“Hey hey hey! This is gonna be great! Nothing like a chill game of volleyball in the sand.” Bokuto was the first to hop out of the first of two vans and into the sand.  
“Watch it Bokuto. You don’t want to scare off everyone else on the beach with your… loud personality.” Akashi followed behind Bokuto, a great contrast to Bokuto’s lively nature.  
“Come on Kenma! You said you were coming! You want to see Hinata, don’t you?” Kuroo could be seen dragging Kenma out of the same van that Bokuto and Akashi were in. Lev was the last one to get out of that van. He had to duck to about have his height to get out of the van, but he had a huge grin on his face. The second van parked and Hinata’s face was pressed against the window.

“Kenma!” Hinata jumped out of the van and ran over to Kenma, giving him an unwanted hug. “I can’t believe we’re here! And we get to play volleyball!” Kuroo chuckled at Hinata’s childish antics.

“Oi. Don’t go bothering Kenma before we even start playing.” Kageyama followed Hinata off the bus, Asahi behind him with his head down. Nishinoya and Tanaka got off next, arm in arm looking mischievous as ever. Lastly, Daichi and Suga got off the bus, Suga first, and then Daichi.

“Wait. Where’s Glasses-kun?” Bokuto jumped up and down, trying to see if Tsukishima was just behind someone else. When Bokuto realized that Tsukishima wasn’t there, his face fell and he slouched.

“Oh, he didn’t want to come. He had to study for something or other.” Daichi gave a simple explanation for Tsukishima’s absence and blew off Bokuto’s emo mode.  
“So, when do we start playing? I see a net over there!” Bokuto’s sprits suddenly rose again and he took off running towards the volley ball net by the shore. Kuroo took off after him.

“No way are you beating me in a race!” Kuroo soon passed Bokuto and stopped at the net, looking triumphant. “Woo! I win! That means I get first serve bitches!” Kuroo started dancing around until Bokuto made it to the net and shoved him down into the sand.

“Oi! Be careful you two! There are other people on this beach.” Daichi and the others caught up to Kuroo and Bokuto. Kuroo looked up at Daichi with pathetic doe eyes. “Fine, you can have first serve. We’re still going to win though.” Daichi smiled cheekily and walked to the other side of the net. “Alright Karasuno! There’s seven of us, and five of them. Tanaka, I’m going to ask you to join them.”

“Alrighty! What’s up guys from the other side?” Tanaka went to join the other teams with a smile on his face. “Let’s get into position. We’re gonna win this for sure.” Tanaka pulled his most intimidating face towards Nishinoya. 

“Oh, Ryu. You seem to be in denial about which team’s winning.” Nishinoya smiled sarcastically at Tanaka. “We’re obviously going to win. Right Karasuno?” Nishinoya’s team all nodded in agreement.

“Well then, let’s get this started. Nice serve Kuroo!” Tanaka covered the back of his head as Kuroo served. Kuroo hit the ball to Nishinoya, who received it perfectly.  
“Remember guys, this is not a serious match. Go easy on each other, we don’t want any accidents.” Daichi scolded the boys before anything got out of hand. Nishinoya’s receive went to Kageyama, who tossed to Asahi, leaving Hinata as a decoy. Hinata looked offended, but shook it off and returned his focus to the game.  
On the other side of the net, Tanaka received the ball, which Kenma then tossed to Bokuto, who slammed the ball into the sand. “Woo! That was awesome!” Bokuto and Kuroo started doing a dance that seemed well prepared and practiced.

“Alright, nice serve Kuroo.” Kenma muttered enthusiastically, covering the back of his head along with Tanaka and Lev, who had to squat down. Kuroo served to Hinata, who jumped up and tried to slam the ball back to the other side. However, Kenma was already there, and received the ball. Akashi tossed the ball to Tanaka, who was over enthusiastic about getting a toss, and slammed the ball into the ocean.

“Ah shit. Sorry guys, that one was my bad.” Tanaka shyly rubbed the back of his neck, walking towards the water.  
“Don’t worry about it Ryu. I’ll get it!” Nishinoya called back to Tanaka as he ran passed him to the water. Already in his swimming trunks, Nishinoya jumped in the water and started swimming towards the floating ball. Just as Nishinoya was about to grab the ball, the current carried it, and him, further into the ocean. Nishinoya struggled against the current until it finally gave out. Nishinoya was far from the shore, and couldn’t even stand anymore. Nishinoya started treading water and finally got the ball. With the ball under his arm, Nishinoya started swimming towards the shore when he stopped and cried out in pain.

“Yuu! Are you okay?” All of Nishinoya’s friends were calling to him from the shore, but he couldn’t hear them. He was in so much pain. Nishinoya looked down and saw so many jelly fish on and around his legs that he couldn’t count them all. They were all purple and surprisingly large. They wrapped around Nishinoya’s legs and kept stinging him, over and over again. “Yuu!” Tanaka yelled for Nishinoya. Bokuto ran and jumped in the water after Nishinoya. He was the best swimmer out of all of them, and told Tanaka not to follow him.

Bokuto swam out to where Nishinoya was, saw the jellyfish, and backed away to a safe distance. “Kuroo,” Bokuto yelled, “I need a stick or something. Can you make the toss?” Kuroo ran to the vans and came back with a large metal rod. Kuroo ran and tossed it all the way to where Bokuto was in the water. Not questioning why there was a metal rod in one of the vans, Bokuto used it to pry the jellyfish off of Nishinoya’s legs. Nishinoya screamed in pain the whole time, writhing around uncontrollably.

Once all the jellyfish were dispersed and a safe distance away, Bokuto grabbed Nishinoya with one arm, and paddled to shore with the other, the volleyball forgotten. Bokuto paddled until he dragged Nishinoya’s limp body onto the shore. He was still conscious, but unable to move. “Help. Please.” Nishinoya started crying. He was in so much pain, but he just couldn’t black out. “Someone knock me out. Please.” Nishinoya begged for unconsciousness. Full of regret, Tanaka punched him square in the face, knocking Nishinoya out.


	2. Off To The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, titles are hard. This is basically getting Nishinoya to the hospital. Summarys are hard too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to make suspense for the next chapter, but I don't think it worked. Please let me know if you like this chapter or if you have any suggestions. I hope you enjoy!

“He’s so small. I don’t know if his body can handle this. Suga, call an ambulance. Quickly.” Daichi was knelt beside Nishinoya, making sure he didn’t stop breathing. Suga was on the phone with a hospital and everyone else was gathered around Nishinoya except Tanaka, who had left the group to keep away onlookers. 

“An ambulance is on its way, but we have to get him to the parking lot. The lady on the phone also said to get Yuu conscious if at all possible.” Daichi nodded in response.  
“Asahi. Can you carry Nishinoya? I need to get Tanaka to stop making faces at strangers.” Asahi nodded as Daichi walked over to get Tanaka. Asahi picked Nishinoya up gently, not wanting to cause him any more pain.

“Asahi. Can you try and wake Nishinoya up? I know he’s peaceful, but the doctor’s don’t want him slipping into a coma.” Suga spoke in a soft, comforting voice. Asahi only nodded, tears in his eyes. He started to gently shake Nishinoya in his arms.

“Noya, hey. Hey, Noya. Yuu, buddy. You’ve got to wake up buddy. Come on man, the doctor’s need you awake.” Asahi spoke softly to Nishinoya, kissing his forehead as he spoke. “Come on Yuu, I need you to tell me that you’re ok.” Asahi started crying, the tears leaking out of his eyes. As Asahi cried, his tears splashed on Nishinoya’s face. Nishinoya’s eyes opened slowly, pain evident in his expression.

“Asahi? What’s going on?” Nishinoya’s voice was muddled and quiet. He seemed confused before his eyes widened and he winced in pain. “Did that really happen? Oh man, I’m so weak.” Nishinoya’s face scrunched up as he tried to fight off his tears.

“No, no, no. You’re not weak. You’re strong. So strong. And you can fight through this, Yuu. Stay with me, okay. There will be an ambulance here shortly. Now come on, we have to get back up to the parking lot and the doctors want you awake, so just hold on tight. Asahi’s voice was soothing and helped to calm Nishinoya’s nerves. Nishinoya squeezed his eyes shut and he nodded slightly.

Asahi started walking towards the parking lot, Nishinoya weighing heavily in his arms. Asahi tried not to jostle Nishinoya around too much, but it was a challenge. Every now and then Nishinoya would cry out in pain and Asahi could only mutter his apologies. Eventually, after a long, slow trek up the sand, Asahi made it to the parking lot with Nishinoya still in his arms and conscious. “We’re here. We’re done walking.” Asahi muttered comforting thoughts to Nishinoya, gently bouncing him to keep him awake.

“M’kay. Please, let me sleep. I’m tired, and sore, and just want to sleep.” Nishinoya whined to be left alone to sleep, but Asahi only shook his head.

“The paramedics will be here soon. Then they’ll put you on drugs so you can sleep safely.” As soon as the words left his mouth, a faint siren could be heard. The siren grew louder until an ambulance drove into the beach parking lot. Paramedics, 3 of them, rushed out of the vehicle.

“Give me the boy.” One of the paramedics, a wide man, demanded. Asahi was about to hand Nishinoya over when he spoke.

“Don’t. Asahi, please don’t hand me over. Sir, please let Asahi put me in the van. Oh, and please let him ride with me. Otherwise, I won’t cooperate with anything you try and do.” Nishinoya was in an immense amount of pain, but he refused to let Asahi leave him.

“Alright. Satomi, please sit with these two and get everything filled out. Katsurou, if you don’t mind I guess I’ll be riding shotgun.” Satomi, a lanky woman with pale skin and red hair, and Katsurou, a short, stocky man with dark skin and black hair, both nodded and moved to get in the van. “As for you two, get in the back and do as Satomi says.” Without waiting for a response, the man turned and opened the passenger’s side door, getting in the van.

“Come on in then.” Satomi had opened up the back of the ambulance and ushered Asahi and Nishinoya in. Her voice was a great contrast to the other mans. Her voice was soft and comforting like Suga’s. “Just lie the boy down on the bed there.” Satomi spoke directly to Asahi, “I’m going to need you to answer some questions before I can give him medication, so the sooner you finish, the better.” Asahi set Nishinoya down on the bed, hating the sound of Nishinoya groaning in pain. “Alright, if you could just fill out these forms for me.” Satomi handed Asahi a stack of papers and a pen.

“Of course. Hang in there Yuu. Everything’s going to be just fine.” Asahi bent over and hurriedly filled out Nishinoya’s forms as the van started moving. Every now and then Asahi would have to ask Nishinoya a question, but other than that Asahi filled out the forms without a problem. “Here you go Miss.” Asahi handed all of the forms back to Jane neatly along with her pen.

“Thank you. We should be at the hospital soon, and then we can get the kid on some morphine. Possibly an IV. I have no idea how bad this is, I’m just here to talk with you guys.” Satomi smiled lightly when Nishinoya tugged on her sleeve. “Yes?”

“I’m not a kid. I’m 16 and I have a name too.” Nishinoya frowned at Satomi because she had been calling him ‘kid’ and ‘boy’ since they met. Satomi just laughed softly in response.  
“I got it, Nishinoya. I’m sorry about calling you kid too, but you’re just so… so…” Satomi struggled to find a word other than small, or little, but couldn’t find one.  
“Yeah, I get it. I look like I could be in elementary school, huh. Don’t worry, I get called small all the time. I don’t mind anymore, though. Besides, I look bigger when my hair’s up.” Asahi then noticed that after jumping in the water, Nishinoya’s hair was not only down, but plastered to his forehead. 

“Here.” Asahi leaned over and brushed Nishinoya’s hair out of his face. Nishinoya tried to smile, but he ended up grimacing due to the pain he was in.  
“Speaking of, we’re at the hospital now. Ki- I mean, Nishinoya, would you like your friend here to carry you in, or can Hiroshi carry you.” Nishinoya thought back to how rude the other man, Hiroshi, was and made up his mind.

“I’d prefer to have Asahi carry me in, if it’s not a bother of course.” Nishinoya tried to sit up, only to yelp in pain and drop back down onto his back.  
“Don’t hurt yourself! Here, I’ve got you.” Asahi lifted Nishinoya up gently and kissed his forehead repeatedly. Nishinoya tried to push Asahi away, but found himself too weak.  
“Alright. Sir, if you don’t mind I’ll just have you follow me to Nishinoya’s room.” Satomi made sure to use Nishinoya’s name so as to not irritate him more than she already had. Once the three of them were out of the van, the other two men drove off to pick up another patient.

Asahi followed Satomi right past the entrance desk of the hospital, through many halls and past many doors, until they finally came to a vacant room. “Do you know if visitors are allowed?” Asahi asked timidly as he lied Nishinoya down on the hospital bed.

“Of course. Why do you ask?” Satomi looked puzzled, wondering why Asahi thought it necessary to ask about visitors.

“No reason. Just, be expecting two vans of teenage boys looking for Nishinoya.” Asahi smiled shyly as Satomi’s jaw dropped and she rushed out of the room.


	3. I Miss You Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya passes away and everyone grieves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that summary, but their hard to right. Anyways, I finally found time to get this chapter done, so I'm sorry for the wait. That is of course, if anyone was waiting for this. Please let me know how it is or if you like it! I'd also love suggestions and tips.

After Satomi left the room, probably to warn the receptionist about a group of noisy visitors, a tall, yet broad, man walked in. He had messy black hair and dark circles under his eyes. He was wearing a wrinkled lab coat and a stethoscope around his neck. “Hello boys. I’m doctor Yoshiro.” The doctor turned to talk to Nishinoya. “I’ll be taking care of you until you’re well enough to leave. Now, if I’m not asking too much, how did this happen?”  
“I’m too tired. Asahi, can you talk to the doctor for me?” Nishinoya rested his head on the worn out pillow he was given and shut his eyes.  
“Sure.” Asahi turned to Nishinoya’s doctor. “We’re in a volleyball club, so our team and some guys from teams we compete against met up to play volleyball at the beach. Long story short, the ball ended up in the water and Nishinoya went after it. He got stung by some jellyfish, but I don’t know what they looked like.” The doctor nodded, writing in a notepad before he turned to Nishinoya.  
“Sorry to bother you, but I need to know what the jellyfish that stung you looked like.” The doctor sounded truly apologetic, but his face was stern. Nishinoya’s eyes suddenly blinked open and grew wide.  
“They were huge.” Nishinoya whispered. “They were like giant purple monsters, and they wrapped around my legs.” Nishinoya shivered at the memory. Asahi whispered comforting words to Nishinoya as he kissed his forehead.  
“I believe, by your description, that those jellyfish you ran into were venomous. I’ll be right back with some medical equipment, so just hang tight.” The doctor left the room and returned with a monitoring machine, and IV stand with multiple bags on it, and a tray of medication. The doctor hooked everything up and gave Nishinoya his medication just as the rest of the volleyball guys came in the door.  
“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto came in full of life, which drained out of him at the sight of Nishinoya. “Oh man, you look beat. How’re you holding up?” Akaashi elbowed Bokuto in the side, but remained silent. “Sorry, I just meant to ask…” Akaashi glared at Bokuto, silencing him.  
“It’s okay Akaashi. I’m fi-” Nishinoya cut himself short when he moved wrong and cried out in pain. All the other guys rushed forward to make sure he was okay. “I’m fine, I’m fine. I just, moved wrong is all.  
“Hey boys, there are some chairs in the hall if you want to set them up in here and take a seat.” The doctor stuck his head in the doorway. After he showed the boys where the chairs were, he went back down the hall to ‘get some things for the kid’. The guys all brought their chairs into Nishinoya’s room and sat down. No one really knew what to say, but, oddly enough, Kenma was the one who broke the silence, kind of.  
Kenma tugged on Kuroo’s arm and whispered into his ear, making Kuroo the one to speak out loud. “Hey Noya, Kenma has a video playing system with him if you want to watch a movie.” Nishinoya’s face lit up at the thought of a movie.  
“A movie would be great. What do you have Kenma?” Kenma looked surprised that Nishinoya had addressed him, but regained his composure and spoke to Kuroo again.  
“Kenma says that he has Monty Python and the Holy Grail, The Princess Bride, and Liar Liar with him, but wouldn’t mind going to get a different movie if you wanted him too.”  
“Monty Python is my favorite movie!” Nishinoya was so excited he almost sat up, but Asahi put his hand on Nishinoya’s chest.  
“Don’t try and sit up.” Asahi spoke to Nishinoya and then turned to Kenma. “If you could set up the movie for Nishinoya, I’m sure he would appreciate it.” Kenma smiled shyly before getting out his portable DVD player and inserting the movie for Nishinoya.  
“Here.” Kenma sat the DVD player on Nishinoya’s lap, adjusting the bed so Nishinoya could watch the movie without craning his neck. The doctor came back in as the opening credits came to an end.  
“I’m glad you found some form of entertainment, but I need you to look away so you can take some more medicine.” Kenma paused the movie for Nishinoya as he swallowed his medicine.  
“Thanks doc. Hey Kenma, can you play the movie please.” Kenma nodded and played the movie for Nishinoya. No one else could see the movie, but Nishinoya looked so happy that nobody cared. Suddenly, however, Nishinoya paused the movie himself. “Sorry guys, but I’m really tired. Do you mind if a take a power nap real quick. You don’t have to leave or anything.”  
“Sure Noya. We just want you well rested and healthy. We’ll be right here when you wake up.” Daichi spoke kindly to Nishinoya, urging him to rest. Nishinoya smiled as he closed his eyes, but his breathing soon became shallow.  
“Doctor!” Kuroo ran out of the room as Nishinoya’s breaths became even shallower and spread apart. The boys all backed away to make space for when Kuroo came back with the doctor. The doctor saw Nishinoya and called out for more doctors, which rushed into the room. Just as the boys were being kicked out of the room, the saw and heard Nishinoya’s heart monitor flat line.  
After being escorted out of the room, Asahi cried as he watched the doctors try and resuscitate Nishinoya. The others tried to comfort Asahi, but he pushed them away. After crying into the door way for almost twenty minutes, one of the doctor’s opened the door. “He’s gone.” The doctor somberly lowered his head as Asahi fell to his knees in despair.

1 month later…

It was the day of Nishinoya’s funeral. Asahi put on his volleyball uniform and hopped in a cab, making sure he had Nishinoya’s uniform with him. When Asahi made it to the graveyard, all he could see was a mix of colored volleyball uniforms and the standard black attire. When it was time for Asahi to give his speech about Nishinoya, he found himself holding back tears.   
“Nishinoya was a great person. He was my boyfriend, and he was the best libero I’d ever met. Now, if you’re wondering why most of us here, including myself, aren’t wearing black, allow me to explain. Those of us in the same uniform as me were lucky enough to play on the same volleyball team as Nihsinoya. Everyone else here in a different uniform got the chance to play against Nishinoya on the court, and befriend him off the court. All of us are here because we knew Nishinoya and loved him. And Nishinoya, if you’re here with us, we all love you.” Asahi finished his speech and went back to his seat.  
“Isn’t there something else to do? You know, once everyone else leaves.” Asahi didn’t know who asked him, but he figured it was a volleyball player. Asahi nodded and remained silent for the rest of the funeral. Once the funeral ended, Asahi sat in front of Nishinoya’s grave and waited for his family to set down their flowers and leave.  
Eventually, maybe an hour later, the only people left were the volleyball players. Even Tsukkishima showed up. Asahi got up and, wordlessly, got Nishinoya’s volleyball uniform out of his bag. Asahi held out the uniform and set it in front of Nishinoya’s grave. “Hopefully he’s playing volleyball wherever he is, and now he can do it in his uniform.” Asahi’s voice cracked as he finished speaking and he broke down crying again. Seeing this as acceptable, all the others let their tears fall as well. “I miss you already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about how I left this story! Please don't kill me! Also, I'm really sorry if there are any errors and feel free to point them out.


End file.
